Tsubomi Takane
|kanji = 高嶺ツボミ|romaji = Takane Tsubomi|gender = Female|status = Alive|voice actor = Uki Satake Ryan Bartley |manga = Chapter 2|anime = Episode 1|affiliation = Salt Middle School (former)|age = 14|race = Human|occupation = Student}}Tsubomi Takane (高嶺ツボミ, Takane Tsubomi) is a middle school student that attends Salt Mid. Shigeo Kageyama harbors an intense crush on her. This causes Tsubomi to be one of the most important characters in Mob Pyscho 100. Appearance Tsubomi is a pretty girl. She has large round eyes and hair parted off-center. She is often seen surrounded by friends. She is regarded as the "idol" of Salt Middle School. Because of her good looks, several boys, including Mob, have a crush on her, which was why when Tsubomi was about to move, many boys arrived and announced their crushes to her, although Tsubomi rejected all of them. Personality Most of what we know about Tsubomi's personality in the manga is from what Mob and other characters say about her. However, in the anime adaptation, there are extra scenes of Tsubomi that add to her character and personality and make her a more compassionate individual. In the manga, we learn that Tsubomi cares for her image. After a sneezing fit, she hides from her friends that she has a runny nose. She does this because she is afraid of what people will think of her image. This implies that Tsubomi cares about how others perceive her. She shows gratitude when Mob provides her with a handkerchief. In the anime, there are extra scenes in the second season that provide depth to Tsubomi's character and personality. These scenes include Tsubomi saying, "That wasn't so bad" in reference to Mob's putting back together Emi's novel at the end of the first episode. The implications of this are currently unknown. But this does show that Tsubomi can recognize kindness when she sees it. Another extra scene that offers additional insight into her personality is a scene in the second season where Tsubomi and her friend visit Reigen's office for relationship advice. Tsubomi displays a cunning nature after tricking Reigen into thinking that she has an interest in a special boy. She does this to find out whether or not Reigen's advice can be trusted for her friend. This further proves that Tsubomi has a kind-hearted nature to her. In addition to showing more of her kind heart, this scene demonstrates that Tsubomi is intelligent. In another extra scene that is exclusive to the anime, Tsubomi motions to cheer Mob as he runs a marathon, but stops when she sees how tired he is. This can be interpreted as her being concerned for Mob, but also encouraging. History Tsubomi is Mob's childhood friend. Growing up, the two would play in a park together. Mob has fond memories of when the two would play. Mob recounts how he used to only show his psychic powers to Tsubomi in order to impress her. However, eventually, Tsubomi grew bored with watching Mob's powers. This led to Mob and Tsubomi growing distant from one another. Eventually, they stopped talking and playing together. She attended the same elementary and middle schools as Mob. Mob thinks Tsubomi doesn't recognize him, but he still cares for her deeply. Plot Tsubomi plays the role of an unknowing guide in Mob's life. Many of her actions have a large impact on him without her knowing. Mob describes Tsubomi as his childhood friend. However, the two stopped playing together after Tsubomi presumably grew bored with Mob's psychic abilities. Tsubomi eventually started pursuing more athletic boys instead. This preference to other boys with athletic abilities leaves an impact on Mob's life, causing him to join the Body Improvement Club. Tsubomi's actions of moving on to different, more athletic boys leaves another impact on Mob's character. By ignoring Mob's psychic abilities, Tsubomi effectively shows Mob that psychic power does not inherently make someone better or more interesting than others. Mob's feelings for Tsubomi are so powerful that the mere mention of her name helps to completely restore Mob to his former self during the Keiji Mogami Arc. After Dimple mentions the name of Mob's long-time crush, his memories are restored and he gains the strength to defeat Mogami and his begrudged souls. The memory of her and Mob's goal of entering a relationship with her gives him strength to oppose Mogami, because he does not want to somehow disappoint her by acting out in violence. In the manga, toward the ending of the series, a rumor spreads across the school that Tsubomi will be moving away in three months. This rumor leads many boys to start confessing to Tsubomi they're true feelings for her. Mob is one of the boys that motions to confess. After working up his courage, Mob calls Tsubomi on her home phone to ask her if they can speak the next day at the park that they played in as children. Tsubomi agrees, mostly because she is worried because that Mob's voice was shaking so heavily on the phone. The next day, Tsubomi goes to the park to wait for Mob. Mob receives a bouquet of sunflowers for her as a gift. On his way to the park, Mob is hit by car after saving a child and cat. This causes Mob to go on a rampage where he tears apart much of Spice City. In his rage, Mob's goal is to go to Tsubomi and give her the flowers. An evacuation order is given to the city, but Tsubomi refuses to leave the park, knowing that Mob wouldn't leave her waiting. Mob confronts himself about his feelings for Tsubomi, realizing that it will be okay if she rejects him. This causes him to calm down. He walks to the park with only a single sunflower and tells Tsubomi his true feelings for her. Tsubomi rejects him by saying, "I have never thought of you that way before." This leads Mob to cry, but he is content and willing to accept Tsubomi's rejection. The next year it is implied that Mob and Tsubomi have kept in touch after her move. The two frequently talk on the phone. Powers & Abilities None. Quotes *"That wasn't so bad." Trivia * Her forename, Tsubomi, means "flower bud". Her name is a pun on the phrase 高嶺の花, takane no hana (lit. flower on a high peak) which means "a prize beyond one's reach". MP100 Character Name Thread - Takane Tsubomi References it:Takane Tsubomi Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Females